


Be My Player 2

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos





	Be My Player 2

The hospital was surprisingly busy for a day where people were supposed to be going on dates or in school handing out sweets to their classmates. For the entire week before Valentine's, dozens of women and schoolgirls were coming in with all kinds of injuries. The stories were all so similar, they ran together into one basic premise. The patient was trying to make something fancy from scratch for a significant other or classmates. But they got careless with molten chocolate and hot utensils or it was their first time cooking and they got overwhelmed. With so many younger patients coming in, pediatrics was especially busy. All the doctors of Seito thought on the actual holiday they'd finally get a break from kitchen accident patients and breathed a collective sigh of relief when the 14th rolled around.

Turned out there was a surprising amount Valentines procrastinators. They arrived in waves, the worst being younger patients bustling in ungodly early to get quick treatment before classes started while older ones shuffled their way in as the day wore on. In short, Emu didn't have any time to make plans for himself or buy Kiriya anything. When he was finally able to clock out, he realized he had no idea what he was going to do with Kiriya today. He packed his bag frantically and headed down to CR. Maybe Poppy would be in and he could ask her for some ideas. He entered the meeting room, heard some rustling papers and

"Heads up, ace!"

Emu looked up and barely managed to catch the bag hurtling at his head. But the weight of it made it slip from his fingers in a split second, and he fumbled, desperately trying to get a grip on it.

He ended up crumpling the top of the bag in a clenched fist, but it was finally, firmly in his grasp.

"Kiriya, what the hell?" Emu gestured frustratedly at him with the bag. He finally realized how heavy it was now that he had a good hold on it. "What did you put in here? Rocks? And you threw it at me?"

"But you caught it!" He laughed as he walked over to Emu, throwing his arm over his shoulders. "What, you tellin' me 'Genius Gamer M' doesn't have the fastest reflexes in the world?"

Emu rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took a look at the bag in his hands as they walked over to the table. He set the pink gift bag down on the table. It had a slick, iridescent plastic coating the outside, made sense as to why it kept falling out of his hands. There was a Mighty keychain hanging from the handle and Emu smiled at it before unclipping it to hook onto his phone. Then, he opened up the bag to rifle through the layers and layers of bright pink and yellow tissue paper.

The first thing he pulled out was a packet of instant ramen, and he gave Kiriya a suspicious look.

"It's so you remember to eat on your lunch break instead of just playing video games or working through the whole thing."

Emu snorted and set the packet on the table. "Thanks, babe."

He took a few more packets out along with some dried seaweed snacks, crackers, and small, single chocolates. It looked like Kiriya picked them out so they'd be quick to eat and could fit in one of his lab coat pockets along with everything else he needed. He smiled, of course, Kiriya was always looking out for him.

"This is all really sweet, I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything." Emu smiled sadly at the wide array of food.

Kiriya leaned his head on Emu's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I heard pediatrics was in chaos this whole week, so you have an excuse. Just treat me to dinner tonight."

"Sounds good to me." He lifted the bag and let out a surprised grunt. "Ugh, this thing still weighs a ton. Is there still more food? And how did you get money for all this?"

"Well, being friends with the main Genm shareholder does wonders for your paycheck." Kiriya kissed him on the cheek. "But you were right, I did weigh it down with rocks to seem like a better present, so don't get too excited."

Emu laughed, hip-checking Kiriya before digging through the rest of the tissue paper. Finally, he found what was making the gift bag so heavy. He pulled out a large coin pouch with a long strap attached to it. Whatever was in it caused the fabric to pull taut around the straps and warped the shape of the bottom of the purse.

"What's..." Emu opened it up, and yelped as some 100-yen coins spilled out of the top.

He quickly set it down, coins scattering across the table. "Kiriya?"

"I had a habit of putting aside spare coins at the end of the week. At some point, I figured making it an arcade fund for you would be the best use for it."

"This is so much... How long have you been saving this?"

He smiled apprehensively. "A little before the whole thing on Christmas. I thought it'd be nice to take you out after the Bugster outbreak was over. Found it with the stuff Nisshi brought down so... I started adding to it again."

"Kiriya..." Emu felt his lower lip tremble before he was throwing himself at Kiriya to wrap him up in a tight hug.

They stood there for a while, just soaking in each other's warmth and presence. Emu had missed this so much. He never got to have it in the first place, but he still felt the space Kiriya left in his life all too sharply. And now that he had him back, he'd make sure to keep him close as possible.

"Well," Kiriya gently headbutted Emu's shoulder. "Let's go use this." They pulled apart, and he swept the coins back into the pouch, zipping it closed. "We've more than earned a break, especially with how hard you were working this past week. Maybe I'll even let you be my Player 2." He smirked, swinging the bag playfully from a finger.

"Excuse me? You're obviously Player 2 here. I bet you didn't even play video games before you became a Rider." Emu made a grab for it.

Kiriya yanked it away, running for the door. Emu grinned and ran after him, knocking both of them into the door frame. He almost managed to swipe the purse, but tripped over his own feet, sending him stumbling into the hall. Kiriya ducked out of his reach but paused his escape. He held the bag out enticingly, but Emu knew what his game was. He tried to pretend like he didn't care and just started walking down the hall. Just as he was about to pass Kiriya, his hand shot out to snatch it, and he broke into a run. Kiriya took a second to realize what happened and dashed after him. They raced through the hospital, knocking into corners and walls, laughter echoing after them as they continued playing keep-away all the way into the parking lot.

They finally stopped, panting and breathlessly giggling in front of the parking entrance.

"Okay, okay, I give." Kiriya held his hands up.

Emu crowed triumphantly with the purse above his head like a medal. Kiriya sighed dramatically, but gave Emu a fond smile afterwards. He grinned back at him.

"So, ready to head out?"

"Just a second."

Kiriya's body lit up and in a flash of pixels he was wearing a regular, light yellow button down and shockingly intact jeans. The black leather jacket made its return to complete the look. He chuckled at Emu's confusion.

"Trying to keep my presence on the down low since it's gonna be kinda a mess if people recognize me." He said casually.

Emu bit his lip guiltily for a moment, but tried to smile. "You do have a pretty recognizable style."

With a kiss on the cheek, Kiriya took Emu's hand and started to walk them out of the building. "Yeah, I'm practically a whole new person if I don't have The Look. Totally unrecognizable."

That got an actual laugh out of Emu and he started to gently swing their hands as they walked. "I hope I can still form the same unstoppable combo with all-new Kiriya, then."

"I guess we'll see when we get there."

"And even if we don't, it's okay." Emu smiled warmly. "You're still the only P2 for me."

A swell of pride rose in Emu's chest when he saw the slight blush on Kiriya's cheeks. As fun as it would've been to tease him, Emu left it alone to enjoy the atmosphere between them and just internally congratulated himself. They kept walking in companionable silence on the busy evening streets, hands clasped tight as they made their way to the arcade.


End file.
